Mega Man ZX Advent
Mega Man ZX Advent, also known as is the sequel of Mega Man ZX (Rockman ZX). It was announced at the World Hobby Fair 2007, and was confirmed on Capcom's Japanese site for the ZX series. The U.S.A english version is now avilable on Oct. 26, 2007. Background The theme for this game is said to be four years and eight months after the 'Biometal W (Live Metal Model V)' incident in the previous game, Mega Man ZX. Hunters roam the ruins looking for lost technology, where wild machines live. The government 'Legion' oversees and rules over the majority of the world's actions, with it's controllers being the Masters: Thomas, Albert and Mikhail (likely a reference to Drs. Thomas Light, Albert Wily and Mikhail Cossack, respectively). The story starts you with being as Grey or Ashe. Protagonists Grey left|thumb|120px|Greyright|thumb|120px|Ashe Grey, the male protagonist, is 14 years old. Grey has been in cryogenic sleep for an unknown period of time in an unknown lab, and is found by two Hunters on an infiltration mission. He wakes up without any memory whatsoever, after a battle between the Hunters and the Security Force (unbeknownst to him). Suddenly, Pandora appears before him and attacks, claiming that he is a "defective and must be disposed of". Grabbing a weapon from one of the dead soldiers that were just in the room, he fires at Pandora, and runs from the room. From there, the player can take control of Grey. Ashe Ashe, the female protagonist, is 15 years old. The story starts on Hunter ship containing Ashe and her crew. They were on a mission to collect a Biometal that the Legion is after. The Biometal is being held by illegal hunters, known as the Raiders. Ashe, characteristically brash, jumps ahead of her team onto the enemy ship, starting her journey to locate the Biometal. This is where the player is able to control Ashe. During the mission, Ashe meets up with Prometheus and they are at conflict, both parties intent on claiming the Biometal. In the end, Prometheus attacks, Ashe losing her consciousness. Vent and Aile Still being part of the Guardian secuirty and now part of Legion, Vent and Aile appear in the game. Vent appears in Ashe's story with Biometal X & Z while Aile appears in Grey's story with her Biometal, X & Z. As the protagonist, you'll have to fight them and learn what they are up to. Voice Acting Unlike the previous game, the US version receives English voice acting, using some of the voice actors from the X7 cast. Oddly enough, the English voices are removed from the game in the PAL version with the exception of the anime FMVs, similar to the US version of the first game Antagonists Prometheus and Pandora Returning from the previous game, Mega Man ZX, Prometheus and Pandora are seemingly the current villains. They are after the Biometal Model A. Aeolus (Helios,ヘリオス, Heriosu), Siarnaq (シャルナク, Sharunaku), Atlas (アトラス, Atorasu), and Thetis (Tethys,テティス, Tetisu) are the new holders of Biometal Models H, P, F, and L, respectively, which were stolen from Vent and Aile prior to the game's start. Like Prometheus and Pandora, they share their names with Saturn's moons. After defeating them in battle, Grey and Ashe can use A Trans to use their abilities (unlike Vent and Aile, who actually acquired the Biometals). As such, the player actually -becomes- whatever he or she transes into, carrying the stance and voice. All of them were created by Master Albert. When the Biometals are used by these people, it is noted that they look similar to Vent and Aile's versions, with some differences, presumably because they are using the Biometals on their own, instead of through a Double Megamerge with Model X as Vent and Aile did. right •'Aeolus', using model H has considerably different shaped wings. Though the original version had them protrude from the shoulder and face back, these face to the side, and do not have boosters under the wing. Aeolus is also noted for being the only user of the main 4 Biometals to not wear the distinct "Boots" that come with the Biometal armor outside of using it. He is a perfectionist and believes himself the only one not foolish and thus believes the world must be reset to get rid of those fools. right •'Atlas', using model F has a differently shaped helmet--While Vent and Aile's version had the 'horns' facing back, Atlas' points forwards, much like Fefnir's in the Mega Man Zero series. The Knuckle Busters, Model F's main arsenal lay diagonally across the back, rather than jutting out like wings. She was a soldier of a country laid to waste by Mavericks. She believes that it is only through struggle that people are galvanized to evolve. right •'Siarnaq', using Model P looks almost demonic compared to the original. His face, which is not readily visible, has Purple-red eyes, unlike a humans. The protrusions that hold the 'scarf' also extend, making a sort of face guard. This is ironic, as the original model looks less like Phantom (of which model P was based off of) than PX, the adapted model. He was a former Hunter and assassin for hire whose past includes being betrayed by his friends and left for dead. This is the reason for his cold, impassiveness towards others. Oddly, the playable version of Siarnaq does not speak robotically, possibly revealing Siarnaq's true voice. right •'Thetis', using Model L, looks much the same as the original version, though one difference is that while Vent and Aile had 2 "Pigtail" Jet propulsion attachments on their heads, Thetis' version only has one long "Ponytail". At first, he was an upstanding, kind, model-citizen. But his nasty side appears when he intends to punish people for polluting the sea with waste. Pseudoroids :Buckfire (Diaburn) the Gazellroid, resembling a Gazelle, and is fire based. :Chronoforce the Tridenroid, a horseshoe-crab based reploid and ice based. :Rospark the Floweroid, a flower-based character, thunder based. Can switch between flower and bulb forms. :Argoyle and Ugoyle the Shisaroids, a pair of shisa-like Reploids that attack together. :Queenbee (Kaizemine) the Wasproid, a queen bee Reploid, that controls several drones and is fire based. :Hedgeshock (Tesrat) the Hedgeroid, based upon a hedgehog, can use shocks of thunder, and talks hysterically. :Vulturon (Condorock) the Condoroid, possibly a vulture Reploid, has a weapon resembling a guitar, which he uses sounds to attack with. :Bifrost the Crocoroid, a crocodile reploid who is ice based. Biometal Model A thumb|120px|right|Biometal Aleft A new Biometal has been revealed: Model A. This Biometal was excavated by an illegal hunter. It activates when the hero is cornered by Pandora and Prometheus, transforming him/her into the powerful Mega Man Model A. This Rockman can gain experience from every battle and appears to have a copy ability (A-Trans) similar to Axl's, as well as dual handguns (another similar trait). When in Model A, wall-jumping and dashing abilities become available. A Giga Crush attack is also available. Even though Model A seems to have extremely similar traits with Axl, it was created by Master Albert as a back-up system for himself, similar to his "dummy body" seen in the game prior to the final levels. This is why it is named Model A(lbert). As such, Model A has no confirmed relation to X-series character Axl. It is possible that Albert had based designs on Model A from information about Axl without actually downloading his AI and consciousness to it, or that Albert did indeed somehow retrieve his data to make Model A, but for some reason did not want to admit to doing so. This issue may have something to do with the disputed canon between games made after MMX6 and the MMZero/ZX series. If Model A truly has nothing to do with Axl, his similar attacks and appearance may simply be a tribute to the character. Gameplay New features of gameplay when compared to the original ZX game include a homing shot and the ability to carry weapons without a Live Metal. There is 6 Biometal forms in total with addition of the 8 A-Trans forms. The other four biometals are Models H, F, L, P, and ZX. A secret A-trans becomes available when the player starts a new game after obtaining all 24 medals (gained by defeating bosses in a specific manner) in one file. This is known as Model a, and becomes usable once the player uses the item. It allows the player to use the 'classic sprite' Model A that was used in the Model a minigame. Unlike the previous game, Both Grey and Ashe play differently, while in the previous, Playing as Vent or Aile was simply gender preference. Each character has a different charge attack for the biometal transes. Secret Ending ZX Advent has a secret ending which can be unlocked after completing the game on Expert Mode (Maniac Mode in the Japanese version). It reveals that Albert and Thomas had laid down the laws for Human and Reploid equality, as Humans were given cybernetic implants whilst Reploids were given a limited lifespan that would set them to expire at a predetermined time. It was revealed that they also agreed that they would reset the world, much to Mikhail's horror. Thomas did not appear to be pleased with the outcome as there were supposedly no human bodies for the Reploids nor was there immortality for the humans. Suddenly, the four Mega Men all appear. While Thomas and Albert agreed that they wanted to reset the world, he was not pleased with Albert's method, and thus, sent the Hunters to destroy Albert so that his own plan could come into fruition. The screen blacks out as Thomas speaks in a chilling tone: This world needs to be reset... Area changes Due to the game taking place four years after, the geography has changed quite a bit, not including the Model W influences *Area F, originally a frozen lake gradually became a junkyard with the combined heat of discarded machines evaporating everything as revealed by Mikhail *The Control Center bears a striking resemblance to Slither HQ *Area A, the first stage in the first game is often confused with the Floating Ruins due to their striking resemblances *Area D is now referred to as the Highway. Not much has changed. References to other games Mega Man *The members of the Sage Trinity are each named after the scientists, Dr. Light, Dr. Wily and Dr. Cossack. *One of the Secret Disks in the game, Legendary Hero, can be obtained in a sidequest. Examining it displays an image of the North American boxart of the first game of the franchise. The game describes it as 'colorful coalminers'. *The unlockable form, Model a, transforms Grey and Ashe into a NES/8-bit version of themselves as Model A. The player can fire buster shots that can pass through walls, slide, and wall jump. Mega Man X *Model A representing the 'Axl' cameo of the game. **In addition, Model A and his Biomatches meet up and team up with Vent and Aile and Model X and Model Z, 'reuniting' the trio once more. *Grey's escape from the Mysterious Laboratory in the beginning of his story (and his being recruited into the Hunters Guild) is similar to Axl's introduction in Mega Man X7. Mega Man Zero *Model Z immobilizes Models H, L, F, and P, referencing to Zero's beating the Four Guardians more than once. *Ouroboros resembles Ragnarok, the space satellite that spawned Model W. **In addition, Model Z has not been heard from since the fall of Ouroboros, similar to how Zero disappeared from the destruction of Ragnarok. Darkstalkers *The first boss in the game, Dogu the Giant, bears a strong resemblance to the Huitzil machines seen in the Darkstalkers series created by Capcom Category:Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Mega Man ZX games